Duncan and Scott
Contact Nate or TheEpicDestroyer before editing this page. This article focuses on the Interactions between Duncan and Scott. Overview Duncan is one of the only people who Scott still seems to be on good terms with. They are both placed on the Killer Beavers and therefore cheer for each other whenever one performs in a challenge. Duncan and Scott have similar personalities, so they get along with each other fairly well, despite both being very devious people, who tend to do what is best for them, and only them. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Duncan, Scott, and Courtney all complain over the leadership position of the Beavers but eventually come to an aggreement to share the leadership reluctantly. Both complain when Fang is brought into the challenge, and due to Scott's gigantic fear of Fang, Duncan appears to be very concerned about his well-being, and helps him to his feet at one point when the Beavers are attacked. Volleybrawl Both cheer on each other in their seperate parts of the challenge, and even high-five each other once the challenge is over and done with. Both encourage the other team to vote for Dawn, due to her apparent dislike for them. However, they both agree Samey deserved to go home as well. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Scott is seen trying the cheer up Duncan when he loses his part of the challenge. Duncan is also seen defending Scott when Dawn calls him a traitor, as Duncan points out that no-one disrespects his teammates. When Noah makes fun of Scott's intellect, Duncan returns some of Noah's sarcastic nature to him with some snarky comments. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Both Duncan and Scott seem to be concerned for the other when it seems like they are killed. But their combined teamwork in the challenge of guessing the killer factors into the Beavers win in the challenge. Scott was a major reason the Duncan got Sky to kill Dawn in the first part of the challenge, and Duncan and Scott conferred before either made a decision on who they would kill. Topple on the Luck Players The challenge was dominated by the Ducks, but Scott won one point for the Beavers. Duncan congratulated him, but voted him off later in the episode, due to him being untrustworthy, and a threat to the alliances Duncan had on his team. Duncan sent him off saying how hilariously terrible Scott's puns were. When Scott calls his team out for the traitors they are, Duncan is actually the only team member Scott doesn't call out, meaning that Scott may still have a liking towards Duncan. Duncan starts to feel regret for voting Scott out as soon as the Arrow of Shame is fired. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Duncan, along with Cameron, Sky, and Courtney, begin to miss Scott, noting that Scott's untrustworthy nature was actually amusing and relatable to him. Final Four Face Off! Scott reappears along with other eliminated contestans inside a cage to witness the Final 4 battle it out. Duncan appears happy to see Scott again. Scott points out that he's rooting for either Tyler or Duncan to win, but is dissapointed when both are eliminated, trying his best to prevent Duncan from leaving the competition. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction See also Category:Friendships